


Happy Accident

by GaeilgeRua



Series: HH's Roll-A-Drabble [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A new Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes product does not go according to plan.





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven March 26th #RollADrabble (rolled Fred Weasley) and 2019 Bingo square G5-Creature.
> 
> Alpha read by thescarletphoenixx and beta'd using my Grammarly account. If there are any errors, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from the HP world. I'm not making any money off of this.

                         

Fred slid his confused brown eyes from the creature in front of him to stare critically at the potion sitting seemingly innocently off to the left. Somehow the shimmery blue concoction that was supposed to turn the drinker’s skin a sickly shade of green had no effect on the colour of skin. Instead, he had an irate female fox chittering away at him.

“Shite,” Fred whispered. “This was not supposed to happen.”

The small grey fox continued her chittering and Fred was sure that she glared at him.

“I’m sorry, love,” Fred told her as he knelt down to be closer to her level. “I definitely didn’t mean for this to happen. I’ll call in George to help figure out how to reverse this.”

Fred turned and started to leave the lab, but only made it a couple of steps towards the door when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks. “You may not have meant for this to be the outcome, but as you know I’ve struggled with my animagus form for years,” Hermione said from behind Fred. He turned to face her. “Thank you, my love.”

“I thought you were mad at me,” Fred said as he turned to face his fiancée.

“I was when I thought I was stuck like that, but when I realised I could turn back, I did,” Hermione replied with a grin. “Watch.”

He watched as she smoothly moved from human to fox and then back again. He returned her grin. “That’s brilliant!” Moving back to where she was standing, he leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione returned his kiss before pulling back to say, “Now go market it.”


End file.
